Skirmish at Zira's Palace
A skirmish ensued in Zira's Palace in Arizona on 1 May, 1999, when Green Light and Purple Light moved against the International Alliance. Prelude When a young politician named Zira Miranda Grover created the International Alliance, the superhero Green Light moved to oppose her. He tried appealing to his siblings for help, leading him to approach Red Light in a complex of towers the Dark mutant resided in, only to be forced to duel and banish him. In the meantime, Zira acquired a servant named Trudy. Although the girl had been sold into slavery, Zira actually paid her for her services. The skirmish On 1 May, 1999, Zira's men captured Green Light and his brother, Purple Light. The two mutants stood trial before Zira Miranda Grover, who was on her throne and had chosen to personally interrogate them. She told them they had some nerve criticizing her face to face, Green Light insisted that he dared only to speak the truth. Zira insisted that they were speaking treason and demanded they take back their "lies", but Purple Light said his brother had no lies to take back. Zira declared that she would take their lives and activated the suction field throwing them up into the feared Death Pit upstairs. There, she had them pitted against a pair of DL-class gladiator robots. As they fought the robots, Zira laughed and jeered. With Purple Light's help, Green Light managed to escape from the robots and they set one of them loose on the throne room, hoping to use DL09 to bring down the Palace or at least inflict some damage on Zira, knowing her Shield would protect her from any genuine harm. Their feint was successful and they escaped from the Palace via flight. Meanwhile, DL09 turned back, tearing his way through a line of guards and bolting for Zira's throne. Trudy attempted to flee, but Zira panicked, fearing her throne room would be damaged even if she was well protected. She instinctively grasped her chain and held her close as she shouted into a loudspeaker for reinforcements. DL09 found the girl as they poured into the throne room. She screamed piteously for her mistress to help her, but Zira used the time she bought her to get a phalanx of guards organized around her. After the reinforcements came along to help with a handful of guards, they destroyed DL09, firing dozens of lasers into its hull, and Zira finished it off with the secret turret mounted in her throne. Trudy's chain and collar laid on the throne, then the Empress demanded, right then and there, no more gladiator robots. Only the Beast and Zira's human executioners would ever be used for all executions from now on. Her third-in-command, Marina, tended to Zira afterward, jokingly saying she could replace Trudy if the need arose. Aftermath After that battle, Green Light and Purple Light never had any further known encounters with Zira Miranda Grover. Trudy's sacrifice saved the throne room from being torn down, an immensely difficult task in itself, but not impossible, inadvertently ensuring that more teenagers would sit chained on Zira's throne. Appearances * Notes and references Category:1999 events Category:Battles Category:Events during the First NoHead War